


【天牛】比翼連枝

by furi



Category: Haikyuu!!, 排球少年
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furi/pseuds/furi
Summary: *天童×牛島的 研究員×實驗品paro*有私設人外設定*可能ooc
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, 天童覺/牛島若利
Kudos: 1





	【天牛】比翼連枝

**Author's Note:**

> *天童×牛島的 研究員×實驗品paro  
> *有私設人外設定  
> *可能ooc

1.  
睡不著。  
牛島睜開眼，他不知道現在幾點。因為房間裡沒有鐘，甚至連一扇能辨別白晝黑夜的窗都沒有。

他不清楚自己究竟是出生於此，還是被抓來這間研究所後清空了腦袋，只曉得自有記憶起，這裡的一切物品都是一成不變。天花板、牆、還有床舖全是一片白，燈光也是亮白得刺眼，純白的牆與地板模糊了邊緣，待在這裡讓人喪失時間感與空間感。

很不舒服，無論經過多久牛島都無法適應這種感覺。

「你睡不著嗎？」有道聲音從房間上方的擴音器傳來。牛島皺了下眉，這個音量對現在的他來說有些過大。他往右手邊的那片大玻璃望去，果不其然，又是那名紅髮的研究員。

他叫天童覺，是牛島在這座研究所裡見到的，唯一變數。

2.  
天童每天都會過來看他，問各種問題，有正常的身體健檢，也有些奇奇怪怪的。問他知不知道自己從哪來？問他覺得房間的溫度合不合適？問他喜歡吃什麼、對什麼事物感興趣？

他好像永遠有說不完的話，除了關心牛島以外，天童還會告訴他其它房間的事。比如他同事負責研究的一對狐狸實驗體雙胞胎又打起來，結果被各打了一劑針，昏睡了兩天才醒。又或是隔壁那隻新來的烏鴉實驗體大吼大叫、四處衝撞，試圖扒開門逃離卻被警衛發現，電擊槍把他身體弄出大片灼傷。

字裡行間都在告訴牛島，別製造慌亂、也別想逃。

3.  
面對天童的問題，牛島誠實地點頭承認自己睡不著，並主動掀開衣服，露出胸腹上那些新生的羽毛。天童饒有興致地湊到玻璃前，仔細觀察後說：「已經長出這麼多羽毛了啊——實驗進度還不錯嘛。」

「但是很癢。」牛島還不能適應那些毛茸茸的、還未長全的羽毛。天童笑了一下，說那我給你藥吧？然後走到那扇幾乎算得上是隱形的門前，用指紋感應。門便無聲無息地開啟，天童走進來，早有準備似地從研究大衣的口袋掏出一管針劑。

「來，若利乖——把手給我。」他的語氣輕鬆愉快，彷彿對待孩子一般溫柔。牛島配合地伸出手，針刺進皮肉裡，天童迅速推入藥劑，不出幾秒便完成這次用藥。過程不會痛，牛島只感覺到冰涼的藥劑順著血管流入體內。

這天，天童沒有停留多久，只是替他打完針便離開了。天童從內門再度感應指紋，走出門之前回頭對牛島說，「晚安，明天早上見。」

牛島望著他離去的背影，忍不住想：「原來現在是晚上。」

4.  
牛島的身體一天一天地增加變化。  
除了長出漂亮的純白羽毛外，他還發現腳指甲變成黑色爪子，而且銳利到只是動了動腳便劃破了床單。幾天之後，他的腳掌也逐漸變形，直到變成完整的鳥爪。

「我是什麼？」連手指也開始變化的時候，他終於忍不住向來做日常記錄的天童問道。  
「你是牛島若利。」天童看向他，篤定地回答。  
「這不是我要的答案。」牛島說，他把『雙手』伸到天童面前，又問了一次，「我究竟是什麼？」

那是一對變化完全的翅膀。  
天童輕輕地撫摸純白的羽翼，對牛島說：「你是世上最美的鷲。」

5.  
從那之後，天童便再也沒出現。每天來記錄實驗的都是牛島沒見過的人，甚至面容都不曾重覆。

有個人問：你能飛了嗎？試試看吧！

牛島順從地試了。雙翅奮力撲動，雙腿一蹬，使他成功離開地面幾十公分，但維持了幾秒便落回地上。他收起翅膀時聽到研究員興奮的尖叫，聲音刺耳。

他突然很想念天童的聲音。

6.  
自從有了飛行的可能性後，牛島每天被要求進行飛行訓練。  
飛離地面一公尺，還不夠。  
三公尺，研究員說還能更高。  
十公尺，他們還是覺得不滿足。

牛島被帶離房間，他終於看到天童說的那些畫面：狐狸雙胞胎蜷縮在一起睡覺，很有精神的烏鴉興奮的對他喊些什麼，卻被隔音牆遮擋得嚴密。

經過很長的路，所有東西都是陌生的，直到他瞥見一扇上頭寫著『天童』的門。他停下腳步，身後的警衛煞車不及撞上他結實的後背。

「搞什麼！別停下來啊，快點走！」警衛拿電擊槍抵著他惡狠狠地說。

「他在裡面嗎？」牛島面無表情地問道。  
「什麼？」  
「我說天童，他在那個房間裡嗎？」  
「誰知道，那個人像個謎團。」一旁陌生的那名研究員沒好氣地說，「前陣子他丟下你的實驗不做，關進房裡誰都不理，連上頭來勸都沒用！而高層竟然也由著他，真不像話。」

「我能見他嗎？」  
「那要看他願不願意囉。」警衛說完便走向門邊的對講機，按下通話鍵：「天童先生，有人找你。」重覆兩次，裡頭沒有任何回應。

看來是不願意，警衛回頭對牛島說。

「他沒有說不願意。」牛島皺著眉頭，他覺得應該多試幾次。此時，研究員突然拍了拍牛島的翅膀，說：「只要你能夠達到我們實驗預期的飛行高度，並平穩落地的話，他自然會願意來看看你這個完美的實驗體。」

7.  
牛島相信了對方的話。

他被帶進一座高聳的塔，沒有窗，只有一道門作為出入口。  
而塔頂是圓圓的一個空洞，牛島從那個高處的洞口看見天童說過的天空，淺藍的顏色與警衛服很相像；雲是純白的，有點像牛島身上的羽毛。和天童描述的一模一樣，他盯著看了很久很久，直到聽見電擊槍上電流竄動的聲響，牛島才終於拍動翅膀。

他在那座塔裡摔得全身是傷，骨折是日常便飯、甚至頭破血流。而這座研究所的治療技術極佳，一管藥劑不夠，那就兩管。傷勢迅速癒合又重新添上，日復一日。

直到牛島某天飛上塔頂，並直直撞上透明的強化玻璃。那瞬間的衝擊令他昏了幾秒，身體直落而下，幸好半途他恢復意識連忙穩住平衡才不至於加重傷勢。他降落至觀察的研究員面前，問現在能見天童了嗎？

「他早就不是你的負責人了，怎麼會來見你？」就連牛島也聽出了對方不屑的嘲諷。

8.  
牛島拒絕飛行。

他用腳爪抓傷了幾名研究員，人體比他想像的更加脆弱或者是他本身過於強壯。不過是想讓那些研究員離他遠點，只是輕輕一推，銳利的爪子就將他們的身體劃出一道深深的傷口。後來警衛朝他射了幾發麻醉彈，不出幾秒，他就癱軟地倒在地上。

醒來之時熟悉的紅色佔據了眼前。

「身體會痛嗎？」許久不見的人開口第一句就是關心他的傷勢。牛島搖搖頭，眼神定在天童身上，語氣平靜地問：「為什麼不見我？」  
「嗯？現在不是見面了嗎？」他笑嘻嘻地說，彷彿只是兩天未見那般輕描淡寫。這讓牛島有些生氣，他抓住天童把他拽到面前，動作粗魯，爪子卻沒有傷到對方一絲一毫。

「若利，冷靜點。」天童順勢撲向他，摟著他羽翼豐滿的身軀，安撫地說：「我有些事不得不做，所以沒辨法來見你。」

「他們說只要我能飛到預期的高度，你就會來見我。我已經能飛到最上面了。」天童雙眼瞪大，驚叫地問是真的嗎？他幾乎是欣喜地，緊緊擁抱著牛島說：「我就知道你能做到，因為你是若利啊——不愧是你，這樣來說反倒是我落後了呢。」

他自說自話，也沒有要向牛島解釋話中的意思，只是望著那雙橄欖色的眼瞳，說總有一天你會飛離這裡的，也許就在近日。

牛島聽不懂天童在說什麼，只關心對方是否會留在自己身邊，他用羽翼把天童掩在下方，暖烘烘的像一床剛曬過太陽的棉被。天童摸了摸他的腦袋，輕聲說睡吧。

他們就維持著這樣的姿勢一同睡去。

隔天醒來後天童已經不在他的羽翼下了。牛島沒感到意外，天童向來就是這樣來無影去無蹤，永遠猜不透的人。

9.  
他又被帶回了最初的那個純白房間，依舊在裡面接受檢查、測試與記錄。就在牛島以為一切都回歸於平靜時，某天發生了大事。

那道精密的、只能用指紋開啟的門忽然發出奇怪的聲響，像是機器短路。然後，猛地轟隆一聲爆炸了，牛島被嚇得愣在原地。他過了一會才回神，小心翼翼地走上前用腳輕輕一推，那道門便歪歪斜斜地倒了下來。

他探出頭，聽見門外慌亂的聲音，各種雜音混在一起。警報聲、研究員氣極敗壞的咒罵聲，還有其它實驗體們躁動的叫聲。還有此刻，房間上方的擴音器傳來的熟悉聲線。

『若利，飛吧。』

10.  
瞬間，牛島便振翅衝出房間。

經過訓練後，他也很擅長低空飛行，繞過各種障礙，穿梭在騷亂的人群之中。他一邊大喊著天童的名字，一邊照著記憶中的路線來到天童的房間。那道門鎖也被炸壞了，牛島撞開門進去卻不見天童蹤影。

『你在做什麼？該往天上飛啊——』那道聲音又響起，帶著有點無奈的輕笑。然後爆炸聲接二連三，研究所開始出現火海與崩塌的現象，人們急著逃命，實驗體們便趁機衝出崩塌著的建築物逃跑。

牛島急紅了眼，展翅衝向天際。從高處用那雙進化成鷲鳥的眼巡視著研究所的全貌，終於在一處坍方的隱秘角落發現天童。他身在火海中，朝天空中的牛島微笑，揮手大喊：「若利你自由啦！永別了——」

牛島來不及多想，身體已經動了起來。他往那處地點急速俯衝而下，闖入火場裡，腳爪大張，如閃電般之勢將天童的雙肩緊緊抓牢。

絕不能鬆開。他想，完全不顧天童慌張的驚叫就飛向藍天。

11.  
「若利，你要飛去哪裡啊？」  
「愈遠愈好。」  
「嗯……可是我覺得已經夠遠了，都看不到研究所了耶？」他已經被牛島抓著飛了將近一小時，原本他還挺怕高的，結果半途就習慣了。他語氣無奈地說，「若利，說實話我的肩膀很痛。」牛島聽了連忙降落在下方的山林裡。

天童扭動肩膀，瞬間疼得齜牙咧嘴。牛島靠過來用羽翼蹭他，一邊說對不起。天童忍著強烈的痠痛感，「你也是為了救我嘛！不過，其實我早就規劃好了逃跑路線。」牛島沉默地望著他，過了好一會才開口：「看起來不像。」

「誒？竟然不相信我！」  
「剛才你說永別。」

「因為沒想到你會返回來找我。終於逃離這個討人厭的鬼地方了，難道不該拋下讓你變成非人生物的罪魁禍首嗎？」  
「有你在，我並不覺得討厭。」牛島說得真誠。天童則是一臉錯愕，「不恨我？做出化獸試劑的人、甚至將試劑打進你體內的人，都是我啊！」  
「我沒有那時的記憶。」牛島最初的記憶，是那片純白的區塊以及唯一的那抹紅。那頭紅髮、那雙赤色的瞳，鮮活得與冰冷的研究所格格不入，

「而且，我變強了。」像是為了證明這句話，牛島抓住一旁的杉樹連根拔起，一揮爪，樹幹便被切下好幾段。天童本性還是那個充滿好奇心的研究者，他蹲在杉木旁邊，津津有味地研究起那幾道乾淨俐落的爪痕，雙手在研究服口袋裡摸來摸去，碰到幾管偷帶出來的治癒藥劑，卻沒能如願找到紙筆。

就在此時，巨大白鷲的翅膀從後頭覆上，將他整個人掩在羽翼下。身後的鳥人低聲說：「我能保護你，必要時也可以帶你走。」天童站起來，走出巨翅的籠罩，「依目前的情況來看，應該是我保護你才對。」

世界珍稀的人造生物，若是被人發現了後果不堪設想，必須得藏起來。

天童湊上前，把額頭抵在牛島柔順的羽毛中，聲音悶在裡頭：「若利，我很開心噢！你願意和我一起生活對嗎？」  
「啊啊、我願意。」天童大笑起來，說這段對話就像是求婚一般。

求婚？牛島疑惑地歪著頭重覆問著，這個詞在他被清洗過的腦海裡顯得相當陌生。  
「就是許你我從今而後共渡一生的儀式。」  
「那我也要求婚。」天童噗嗤一笑，後來憋不住笑聲變得愈來愈放肆，「好啊，若利你想做的話。」

「那，你願意和我一起生活嗎？」牛島對此沒有任何概念，只能照著天童說過的話重述一遍，他認為這就是所謂＂求婚＂。  
「嗯嗯，我願意啊！」天童笑嘻嘻地說。牛島問這樣儀式就完成了嗎？

「其實還缺了一樣叫戒指的東西。」  
「那是什麼？」  
「啊——那不重要啦，接下來的事才是最重要的。」語畢，天童捧著牛島的臉，湊上前吻他。

一吻結束，天童輕笑著說：「從今後開始請多指教了，親愛的若利。」而對方也以極度認真的神色回應，「請多指教，覺。」

12.  
就在兩人氣氛正好，打算多溫存一會時，不遠處傳來從空中摔落，撞擊到樹幹後再落地時的聲響。他們同時望過去，天童一眼便認出那是研究所裡的實驗體。

很有精神的小烏鴉此時趴在地面，急促地喘氣，看上去累壞了。狐狸雙胞胎落在兩公尺外，他們摔在一起，初步判斷應該是落下時兩人緊抱著彼此不鬆手。  
天童為他們檢查一翻，小烏鴉只是身上羽毛有幾處燒焦，為了搬運兩名實驗體而體力透支。而狐狸們的傷比他重得多，不僅身上都有燒傷，其中一位右前爪扭曲變形；另一名在墜落時撞到頭部，左前額流了不少血。天童掏出所有治癒用的藥劑，一一替他們注射。

將三人安置到滿是落葉的舒適區塊後，天童苦笑著對牛島說：「抱歉啊，若利。看來是沒辨法過兩人生活了。」

「只要你在身邊，便足矣。」


End file.
